Desde Que Nos Conocimos
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Así es regresé y me cambié el nombre     Nombre Anterior: Suteichi-Kazami  y traje conmigo un nuevo fic de una pareja que me ENCANTA, me FASCINA   ... Así que espero lo disfruten y 1 Entren, 2 Lean, y 3 Dejen reviews     Summary real dentro XD


_**Título: Desde Que Nos Conocimos.**_

_**Pareja: Ya verán, es un secreto ^^**_

_**Rating: T (Por el lenguaje ^^U)**_

_**Palabras: 2.567 (Contando el Título y el "FIN")**_

_**Páginas: 13**_

_**Summary: "… No sabía si debía amarla, no sabía si debía cuidarla. Simplemente sabía… Que el corazón no entiende razones. Pues yo soy un plebeyo y usted es una reina, aunque yo la amo… Desde Que Nos Cocimos…"**_

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama de este fic sí... ^^**_

_**Advertencia: Leves partes de Lemon...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.-Desde Que Nos Conocimos-.<strong>_

Seguía mirando el techo. Estaba molesto, confundido, triste; tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados, haciendo imposible que supiera cómo se sentía. Odiaba sentirse de esa forma, pues no era la primera vez. Hubo varias ocasiones en que se sintió de esa manera. Cuando se conocieron, cuando la salvó, cuando se le acercaba, cuando jugaban juntos. Sabía que no podía tenerla, pero simplemente no soportaba que no estuviera a su lado. Es más, con el paso del tiempo se hacía más hermosa, tanto… Que la deseaba durmiendo a su lado. Gruñó tomando la almohada y tapándose el rostro, no iba a soportar más tiempo… No sabía si estaba loco. Lo que si sabía, era que estaba enamorado de ella…

…

…

…

Seguía mirando por la ventana. Estaba triste, es verdad, no tenía a su amigo a su lado. Suspiró tomando la almohada entre sus manos. Se sentía tan sola ahora que su hermanita vivía en la tierra con su novio, suspiró de nuevo, su hermanita tenía novio y ella seguía sola. Pegó sus rodillas con su pecho escondiendo la cara entre ellas, y se echó a llorar sin tener a nadie que la consolara…

…

…

…

Otra persona entró, era la décima de la semana. Simplemente gozaba cuando suplicaban que siguiera, era lo único que quería, lo único que disfrutaba. No la podía tener a _ella_, tenía a otras. La décima era una muchacha que aparentaba 18 años, tenía el cabello morado, los ojos azules y la piel rosada. Sonrió maliciosamente y le besó en los labios fogosamente, fue quitándole el vestido acostándola en su cama. Fue bajando sus labios directo al cuello de la chica, ella le estaba quitando la camisa. Simplemente sonrió escuchando los gemidos que emitía por él ya empezar a penetrarla. Solamente lo hacía por placer, no sentía absolutamente nada hacia las personas del género femenino, que se le acercaban. Porque la única de quien gozaría ese momento, sería de _Ella…_

…

…

…

-Coño… ¿Dónde estás en éste momento?-En ese momento en que lloraba, lo necesitaba. Y aún recordaba cuando lo conoció…

_**.-.**_

_Jugaba con su hermanita en la habitación de ella, en ese momento, la pequeña tenía 1 año y ella 5. Le encantaba verla tan feliz y sonriente, era un pequeño rayito de sol para ella. Simplemente sonrió, y escuchó que su padre llegaba. Cargó a su hermanita que hacía burbujitas con su saliva y salió de su habitación en dirección a la puerta entrada._

_Vio que su padre entraba, era un hombre de cabello azulado de piel morada y ojos azules. A su lado, estaba un niño de su edad con el cabello verde de ojos morados y piel azul. Tenía una camiseta azul oscuro, y llevaba puesto una chaqueta blanca que conocía perfectamente –pues era de su padre–. Dejó a su hermana, Fabia, en el suelo-Ho-hola… Pa-padre…-Se quedó mirando al niño, parecía muy serio… Aunque a la vez, le parecía muy lindo._

_Sintió que la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas, posiblemente se sonrojó-Serena…-La niña miró a su padre, que colocaba las manos sobre los hombros al niño peliverde-Su nombre es Elright…-El niño mantenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que el mayor dijo lo siguiente:-Su familia fue asesinada hace unas horas-Con decir eso, abrió los ojos frunciendo el seño._

_Elright… Su nombre era hermoso. Pudo ver que su cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, tenía una expresión llena de molestia y unos ojos perdidos en algún punto del suelo, hasta que la miró, una mirada gélida. Sintió que el tiempo se detenía, todo se le hizo eterno, y el ver a ese chico en frente suyo, al verlo justo a los ojos, causaba que su corazón latiese con mucha rapidez-¿Escuchaste Serena? –_

_-¿Ah, qué… Di-dijo algo… Pa-padre?-Preguntó sonriendo._

_El hombre mayor suspiró y le sonrió a su hija-Déjale tomar un baño, tengo que atender a los caballeros del castillo que están viendo lo ocurrido-Luego volvió a marcharse dando un ademán de mano._

_Se quedaron uno enfrente de otro, ella le miraba mientras que él se quedaba mirando el suelo-E-eh… El baño está por allá…-Dijo señalando._

_Él no dijo nada, se quedó como estaba-¿Puedo acercarme?-Le preguntó, pero otra vez, no recibió respuesta._

_Se acercó hacia él y le tomó de la mano guiándolo hacia el baño-Ven, vamos-Volvió a cargar a Fabia y siguió guiando a Elright hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta y le miró-Ammm… En la bañera hay, agua caliente… –_

_Elright seguía sin dirigirle la palabra-Ammm… Entonces… Voy a quitarte esto…-Dijo señalando la chaqueta, se la quitó, pero se asustó al ver lo que había. La camiseta azul oscuro que Elright llevaba, estaba rota por el lado izquierdo, y en su hombro de ese mismo lado había una gran mancha de sangre-Ah… –_

_Ahora lo entendía, no solo su familia había sido asesinada, él también había sido atacado. Pensó… "Ojala y pudiera hacer algo para verlo feliz". Tomó un paño mojándolo con el agua caliente y se acercó a Elright, se veía más tranquilo-¿Está bien si lo limpio?-Le preguntó, pero otra vez, él no le respondió._

_Suspiró y empezó a limpiar la sangre con el paño-"Me alegra tanto… Que no sea una herida"-Pensó aliviada, pero sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario._

_En ese momento, ella no sabía por qué lo trataba con tanto cuidado. Quizás, tan solo quizás, era porque sentía que el chico que tenía al frente era tan frágil, que se rompería._

_**.-.**_

Lo quería para ella, y solo para ella. Suspiró, no lo soportaba más. Se levantó de su cama secándose las lágrimas, tomó su túnica blanca y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de su amado.

…

…

…

Simplemente se detuvo, no lo iba a soportar más…

-¡Ah!… ¡Elright!-La chica gemía de placer, pero eso a él, en ese momento, no le importaba.

-No…-Susurró-No seguiré con esto –

-¿Qué?-Preguntó atónita al ver que su amante se levantaba sin terminar su labor, y se colocaba su ropa-¡¿Por qué?, responde, dime qué he hecho mal! –

Le dio la espalda dispuesto a salir de allí, pero soltó un suspiro-No has sido tú, fui yo… No puedo seguir con una mentira…-La miró por sobre su hombro-La amo… Amo a otra persona… Yo amo… A la reina Serena… –

Luego salió corriendo de allí, dejando a la chica más que enojada-Coño… Maldita zorra…-Mascullaba entre dientes-Me lo has arrebatado de nuevo, maldita puta de cabello azul –

…

…

…

Corría, corría y corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que estuviera durmiendo ni que alguien estuviera con él. Lo necesitaba y lo quería, no… Lo amaba… Y no quería que nadie, absolutamente NADIE se lo arrebatara. Si así fuera, esa persona desearía estar muerta.

Siguió corriendo aún más rápido y empezó a llover, una lluvia más que nada fuerte, resbaló con un charco de agua y casi cae al suelo, cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto pero éste nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y se topó con una mirada violácea que conocía a la perfección, entreabrió los labios mirándole, él también parecía cansado de correr tanto. Alzó su manó y la posó sobre su mejilla dedicándole una sonrisa…

-Hola…-Susurró sonriendo.

Le correspondió a la sonrisa-Hola…-Murmuró él.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, una mirada esmeralda vs una violácea, una guerra visual por el mismo premio, el amor del otro. Fueron acercando lentamente sus rostros, sintiendo el aliento cálido del otro sobre sus labios, cerraron sus ojos y ya cuando sus labios estaban a unos milímetros de los del otro, algo los detuvo. Ese algo fue la cordura del peliverde, que se separó de ella.

-No…-Negó con la cabeza mirando el suelo-No se puede –

Lo tomó de la mano-Sí… Sí se puede Elright…-Posó su mano sobre su mejilla haciendo que le mirara-Solo intentémoslo –

La miró a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que le fascinaban-No… No se puede reina Serena…-Se soltó de su agarre y empezó a caminar en la dirección en la que había llegado a ese lugar-La veré mañana mi reina –

Vio cómo se alejaba de allí, caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Sintió las lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos esmeraldas y que su corazón latía a mil por hora al verlo alejándose de su lado-¡Espera!-Empezó a correr hacia su lado hasta abrazarlo por la espalda-No me dejes… Por favor…-Le rogaba con la voz cortada por el llanto-¡No me dejes de nuevo! –

_De nuevo… _Ese _De Nuevo_, era porque después de varios años de haber llegado al castillo de Neathia, el anterior rey de Neathia, el padre de Serena y Fabia, en su lecho de muerte, le recomendó que se convirtiera en un caballero del castillo. _Ese día…_ La persona que le salvó, que le cuidó, que le enseñó todo lo que sabía… Había muerto…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza frunciendo el seño, _Como si no lo recordara… Si ese recuerdo vive atormentándome…_ Pensaba apretando los puños…

_**.-.**_

_-Elright…-Le llamaba un caballero del castillo._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó él, aún a sus 16 años tenía la inocencia que muchos pensaban había perdido después de lo ocurrido con sus padres._

_-Su majestad quiere verte, mejor apresúrate, dice que no le queda mucho tiempo-Luego se marchó._

_Él, asustado por lo último que dijo el caballero, se apresuró y empezó a correr en dirección a la habitación de su maestro. Al llegar tragó saliva y tocó la puerta-Adelante… –_

_Abrió la puerta tragando saliva y entró cerrándola tras de sí, vio a su maestro sentado en su cama-¿Me llamaba maestro?-Preguntó preocupado, y vio cómo su maestro se llevaba el puño a la boca y tosía violentamente. Se acercó a él-Maestro… –_

_Pero el peliazul lo detuvo alzando una mano haciendo que Elright se detuviera-Estoy bien Elright –_

_Notó que alguien los espiaba, no era necesario ser adivino para saber que Serena estaba tras la puerta que él había cerrado previamente-¿Está seguro de que está bien, maestro? –_

_-Ya te dije que estoy bien Elright-Le respondió cerrando los ojos._

_-Maestro yo… –_

_-Escúchame Elright…-Le prestó atención, su maestro tenía razón en algo, no le quedaba tiempo-Quiero que te conviertas… En un caballero del castillo –_

_-Pero… ¿Por qué maestro?… –_

_-Porque…-Tosió de nuevo haciendo que el peliverde se acercara, pero otra vez alzó una mano en señal de que se detuviera-Q uiero que… –_

_**.-.**_

Las últimas palabras de aquel hombre que le ayudó, lo que él se propuso por años, fueron… _Quiero que… Cuides a mi hija… _Después murió. Claro que lo recordaba, a la perfección de hecho… Abrió los ojos mirando por sobre su hombro a Serena que seguía llorando, no podía verla así. Se separó de ella y giró sobre sus talones para luego abrazarla de manera reconfortante-Tranquila reina Serena, todo estará bi… –

-¡Claro que no, solo lo dices para que…! –

-¡Basta Serena!… Lo digo en serio…-Escondió el rostro en su cabello azulado-Todo estará bien… –

Siguió lloviendo mientras que Elright se separaba de Serena, con su mano derecha en el torso de ella y la mano izquierda en su hombro derecho, se quedaron mirando de nuevo, ambos sonrojados y Serena, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, posó su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Elright-No me dejes… No de nuevo… –

-Porque te amo… Es porque te dejo… –

-¿Desde cuándo…? –

-**Desde Que Nos Conocimos**… –

Mientras seguía lloviendo, Elright y Serena fueron acercando sus rostros lentamente cerrando los ojos hasta fundirse en un corto beso. Un beso que ambos esperaron por años…

_**.~.**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir los rayos del sol pegando contra su rostro, bostezó mientras se tapaba los ojos con el antebrazo. ¿Qué había ocurrido anoche?, sonrió recordando todo lo que ocurrió. Se quitó el antebrazo del rostro incorporándose en la cama y mirando a su lado, sonrió levemente al verla durmiendo tan plácidamente. Estiró la mano y le retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro, pero al mínimo contacto ella movió ligeramente los ojos despertando, dejando ver esos ojos esmeraldas que le encantaban.

-Buenos días…-Susurró Elright sonriendo.

Sonrió-Buenos días… –

Acercó su rostro al de ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego separarse de ella-¿Sabe reina Serena?…-Sonrió arrogantemente-**"… No sabía si debía amarla, no sabía si debía cuidarla. Simplemente sabía… Que el corazón no entiende razones. Pues yo soy un plebeyo y usted es una reina, aunque yo la amo… Desde Que Nos Cocimos…"** –

Sonrió y se incorporó en la cama tapándose con la sábana, pero dándole un abrazo-Te amo Elright… –

-Y yo a ust… Y yo a ti…-Cerró los ojos sonriendo mientras correspondía al abrazo-… Serena… –

Se sonrojó levemente y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios, cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, le preguntó:-¿Te tienes que ir?, porque yo prefiero quedarme –

Sonrió arrogantemente besándole el hombro-¿Enserio?, pensé que se incomodaría, como la otra vez ¿Recuerda? –

_**.-.**_

_Gruñó tapándose con las sábanas al sentir que le movían en la cama-Elright…-Se sentó en la cama al escuchar esa voz, y miró a la peliazul de 14 años-¿Puedes… Acompañarme a mi cuarto? –_

_Bufó volviendo a acostarse en su cama tapándose el rostro con la almohada-Tengo sueño… ¿Por qué no fuiste a tu cuarto antes de venir? –_

_-Es que… Está muy oscuro…-Empezó a llorar-Y… Me dio miedo… –_

_Quitando la almohada de su rostro la vio derramar varias lágrimas y su semblante se suavizó. Al ver que se marchaba, algo hizo clic en su cabeza, se sentó en su cama y la tomó de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia él y acostándola en su cama-E-Elright…-Escuchó que susurraba sonrojada._

_Él, también sonrojado, sonrió acostándose a su lado-Es incómodo, lo sé, pero tengo sueño y usted tiene sueño… Princesa Serena… –_

_Sonrió levemente y lo abrazó escondiendo el rostro en su pecho-Gracias… Elright… –_

_**.-.**_

-Ya no es incómodo… Además…-Lo jaló por el cuello de la camisa que se había puesto, hasta colocarlo debajo suyo-… Ya no estamos durmiendo juntos solo por miedo… Elright…-Le susurró seductoramente al oído.

Sonrió seductoramente, era como en _aquella_ situación, ella sobre él…

_**.-.**_

_-¿Elright?, despierta…-Decía Serena sonriendo, mientras él abría los ojos viéndola con el cabello atado en una cola alta y con un vestido negro manga larga puesto._

_Se había levantado antes que él y en cuanto abrió los ojos se topó con su mirada esmeralda-¿Hm? –_

_-Muy buenos días Elright-Amplió su sonrisa._

_Él solo sonrió levemente-Buenos días Serena…-Dijo aún somnoliento retirando un cabello que le cayó al rostro a la ojiverde-Te quiero tanto Serena…-Susurró aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, cerrando los ojos y le entregó una rosa azul._

_Tomó la rosa sonriendo y le respondió:-Ese será nuestro secreto… Elright…-Le besó en la mejilla, rozando la comisura de sus labios._

_**.-.**_

-Fue nuestro secreto… Serena…-Le susurró aún con la sonrisa seductora en el rostro.

Le desabrochó los pocos botones que él había empezado a abrocharle a la camisa-Y este será otro… ¿No?… –

Elright sonrió cerrando los ojos calmamente-Así es…-La tomó por los brazos y la puso debajo de él, ya empezando a besar su cuello-Te amo…-Dijo suavemente mirándole a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti…-Respondió-Y aunque esto termine… Quiero tenerte en mis brazos y así sentir que… Soy solo tuya…-Susurró las últimas tres palabras.

Y así siguieron, porque ambos sabían lo que deseaban del otro, y eso era tenerse entre sus brazos, aunque sea por unos momentos, ya que sabían que, al final, tendrían que separarse… Pero jamás dejar de amarse…

-Te amo tanto Elright…-Susurró antes de que él la penetrara.

-Y yo a ti… Serena… –

_**.-FIN-.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uf… Bueno al fin lo terminé, en verdad que quería publicar esto, no paraba de rondar por mi cabeza… ^^<strong>_

_**¡Y qué mejor forma de decir que no dejaré de escribir fics de Bakugan que con un nuevo fic! ^^**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y que se encuentren perfectamente, además de que publicaré en mi cuenta de deviantart una imagen de éste fic… ^^ (Cuenta de deviantart al final de mi perfil, antes de las historias)**_

_**Bye y gracias por apoyarme a:**_

_**Dragon Oscuro.**_

_**Nanashi no Gombee.**_

_**Estelaluna.**_

_**XNeko-AliceX.**_

_**SaRiiii.**_

_**Konan-Roia.**_

_**HaibakusunMexiKuso.**_

_**Rex-Kazami.**_

_**Nyappy Kazami.**_

_**DianaLauraHPFan.**_

_**Shion1479.**_

_**Y a Katarinato Kazami.**_


End file.
